


Dancing that could lose us a million

by nevertheless1316



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevertheless1316/pseuds/nevertheless1316
Summary: Chris puts the contestants into pairs....of course within their own teams and gives each pair a different challenge, Zoey and Mike get paired up and of all the things Chris could give them as a challenge he chooses...dancing.
Relationships: Mike/Zoey (Total Drama)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Dancing that could lose us a million

**Author's Note:**

> This could be considered a part 2 of I'll lead if you let me, but this story can also be read independently.

It was a peaceful morning at Camp Wawanakwa....at least until the sound of a blow horn going off interrupted it.  
"Good Morning campers, meet me outside your cabins." Chris said, through a megaphone.  
A couple minutes later the remaining campers walked out of the cabins, when Zoey saw Mike she walked over to him and grabbed his hand.  
"Morning Mike." Zoey whispered.  
"Morning Zoey." Mike whispered back.  
"Alright everyone listen up." Chris said, the remaining campers looked at Chris.  
"Now that you're all listening I'm going to tell you about your next challenge.....instead of working in your team, you'll be working in pairs from your same team. I'll be choosing who you'll be partnering up with and I'll be giving all of you different challenges to beat......if the most partners within your team completes their challenge within an hour that team will win and won't have to face elimination. Also to whichever team that has to face elimination will have to eliminate two of your team members, now to partner you up." Chris said, while Chris called out who was partnering with who, Zoey and Mike hoped they would be partnered up together.  
"Zoey and Mike." Chris said, Zoey and Mike silently cheered at the fact they were partners but Mike did squeeze Zoey's hand.  
"Now to tell you what your challenges are....by the way Mike, Zoey your challenge is written on this card." Chris said, then handed the card to Mike...afterwards he told everyone else what their challenges were going to be.  
"Why does their challenge need to be kept secret?" Jo asked.  
"I wanted to keep their challenge a secret, now all of you go you do only have an hour to beat your challenges." Chris answered, everyone along with their partner ran off to start their challenges.  
"So what is our challenge?" Zoey asked, as they walked into the woods Mike handed her the card.  
"In the swamp there is a large platform, you will dance the Waltz and Argentine Tango. While you dance Chef will shoot paint balls at you, you make a mistake Chef will throw trash bombs at you." Zoey said.  
"How are we going to manage this?" Mike asked.  
"I don't know." Zoey answered.  
"I've only seen videos of those dances....I don't know how well I'll be able to actually dance them." Mike said.  
"I've seen videos too, the Waltz looks easy......but the Argentine Tango looks really difficult." Zoey replied.  
"But will I end up dancing with Svetlana?" Zoey asked, before Mike could say anything.  
"No, I don't think so." Mike answered.  
"Alright I believe you, now let's go to the swamp." Zoey said, it took them about ten minutes to get to the swamp and another five to find the platform....though they couldn't see Chef anywhere.  
"Do you want to start with the Waltz?" Mike asked.  
"Yeah." Zoey answered, the two stepped on the surprisingly sturdy platform.....for being in a swamp...and got into position.  
"Ready?" Zoey asked.  
"Yeah." Mike answered, they began to dance after the first couple of steps they nearly got hit by a paint ball.  
"Got to be more careful." Mike said, at the same time the both of them messed up a step and to not get hit by the trash bomb, Mike hurriedly led them away from where the trash bomb would land and back into the dance.  
"You're really good at dancing." Zoey commented, as Mike spun her.  
"No, I'm not that good." Mike said, while they nearly got hit by a paint ball.  
"I think you're good." Zoey replied.  
"Thanks Zoey." Mike said.  
"If you take away the paint balls and trash bombs and the location not being the swamp this could be romantic." Zoey said, as they finished the Waltz.  
"Yeah it would.....now you want to try to see if we're good at the Argentine Tango?" Mike asked, Zoey nodded her head and they began the dance.  
"This is a very intimate dance." Zoey commented, though they messed up and nearly got hit by a trash bomb.  
"Yeah it is." Mike agreed, he was blushing as he lifted Zoey up a little then set her back down.  
"I think we're pretty good at this dance for only watching it." Mike said.  
"Yeah we are." Zoey agreed.  
"I'm sorry if this is uncomfortable for you." Mike apologized.  
"I'm not uncomfortable, I like this." Zoey said, as she wrapped a leg around Mike's waist then slowly put her leg back down, Mike smiled and they kept dancing by the time their dance was done the two were blushing.  
"Thought you said you couldn't really dance." Zoey whispered.  
"Didn't know you could." Mike whispered, Mike leaned forward so his face was closer to Zoey's and their lips were just inches apart, Mike paused before pressing his lips to hers. When Zoey started to kiss back she pulled at Mike's shirt trying to get him as close to her as she could, Mike moaned and gently squeezed her hips, they pulled away from each other when they heard a paint ball hit the ground.  
"I guess that's Chef's way of saying we need to go." Zoey said.  
"Yeah, guess we better head back to the cabins." Mike replied, Zoey nodded her head....when they got back the rest of the contestants were there along with Chris and Chef.  
"There you two are....well now that everyone is here, I'm going to show you how or if your team mates managed to do or beat their challenges." Chris said, then a couple of interns rolled in a T.V, then they quickly left. Chris turned on the T.V and everyone watched their team mates either do their challenge or didn't, Zoey and Mike's challenge was the last to be seen and everyone except for Zoey and Mike looked at Chris in disbelief.  
"Why did the rest of us have to do extremely embarrassing challenges and the only thing they had to do was dance, then make out?" Anne-Maria asked.  
"I didn't tell them to kiss....just the dancing, and it doesn't matter why their challenge was dancing......your team still lost, now to the elimination campfire." Chris answered, while the Toxic Rats cheered at being today's winners, the Mutant Maggots groaned in defeat and some in irritation, then they walked off to the elimination campfire. After everyone chose who they wanted voted off the island they waited for Chris, a couple of minutes of waiting Chris arrived.  
"Let's see who will be leaving Wawanakwa Island." Chris said, he started calling out names and giving them marshmellows until there was only four campers left.  
"And the two that will be taking the Hurl of Shame will be..............Zoey and Mike, time for you two to go." Chris said, Zoey and Mike stood up and walked towards the Hurl of Shame.  
"Hey Zoey, do you want to go on a date once we get off this island?" Mike asked, as they reached the docks.  
"I would love to, do you want to take some dancing lessons with me?" Zoey asked, as they got into the catapult.  
"I would love to." Mike answered.  
"I love you, Mike." Zoey said.  
"I love you too, Zoey." Mike replied.  
"Romance." Chef commented, with a roll of his eyes and Chris....who had just arrived, catapulted the couple off the island.


End file.
